The Meeting of the Two
by shmeeegee23
Summary: There have been spottings of a blue box around London, there is always a man with this blue box. The most recent man wears a bowtie. Sherlock and John know him as The Bowtie man. Sherlock is determined to find out who this man is. And when he sees the madness of this man and his box what will Sherlock think? All characters Belong to BBC (unless I make my own which I'm gonna)


Chapter 1

It was one normal day in 221B Baker Street. John was sitting in his chair reading his newspaper, Sherlock was looking around for his cigarettes.

"John!" Sherlock yelled, "Where are they?"

"I'm not going to tell you Sherlock, and to think you were doing so well." John replied calmly as he turned the page.

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock called for the elderly landlady. After waiting what seemed like 14 minutes to Sherlock but was only about 2 seconds in reality he yelled for her again. Mrs Hudson arrived to the apartment within a second after Sherlock's second call.

"Oh, Yes Sherlock. What do you want dearie" Mrs Hudson asked as calmly as she could to Sherlock. She had learnt throughout the years of living in apartment downstairs from him to tolerate him, no matter how much it felt like a good idea to strangle that know it all.

"I know you took them! Where are they? You hid my spare pack" Sherlock said quite loudly and rudely.

"Sherlock I do not know what you are talking about." She said quietly.

"Why can't you be helpful for once?" Sherlock said quite rudely.

"Sherlock, must you be so rude to Mrs Hudson" John moaned as Mrs Hudson left clearly offended by the way Sherlock spoke to her.

Totally ignoring John, Sherlock went back to bulletin board. Only to see no connections of the bow tie man and his mysterious blue box. Frustrated Sherlock started mumbling how it made no sense. There were photos of this mysterious man with different people and connections of this man to men wearing scarfs, with a celery stick in his pocket, wearing a leather jacket, with 3D glasses and many more other men. They were all connected by this blue box and each one of these eleven people had this blue box. The most resent one wore a bow tie and occasionally wearing a fez. And almost each one of these men has a metal stick that lights up at the end but each metal stick looks different. And this blue box has appeared in many historical artefacts and events.

Is it one man with different faces or one man handing the blue box to the next man? This is what has been bothering Sherlock, he wants to know who this man is but does not know how to get attention.

"Don't you think you should move onto a different case Sherlock" John said "You've been on this case for weeks I think it's time you move on."

But being the way Sherlock is he waved the conversation off then went back to concentrating, thus making John sigh.

"John laptop" Sherlock said snapping his fingers while staring at his board. Sighing John pushed up out of the chair and slowly made his way over to the brown wooden desk.

"Quicker John" Sherlock monotone voice ordered loudly. John rolled his eyes picked up the laptop and walked over to Sherlock.

"Couldn't you have gotten it yourself? Or here's another idea use your own laptop." John told Sherlock with annoyance in his voice. Sherlock stood up straight and turned around to face John. "Please" Sherlock said in a bitter tone, rolling his eyes then snatching the laptop from John's hands. "But Sherlock you don't know the pass.." "In" Sherlock said interrupting John. Sighing heavily Jon slowly made his way back to his chair.

Clicking onto google Sherlock searched up 'Man blue box'.

_Results :_

mad **man** with a **blue box** on Tumblr

tagged/mad-**man**-with-a-**blue**-**box**

o

o

o

Find and follow posts tagged mad **man** with a **blue box** on Tumblr.

_Tumblr, not interested _

A Mad **Man** in a **Blue Box**. | Facebook

pages/A-Mad-**Man**...**Blue**-**Box**/418361004880610

o

o

A Mad **Man** in a **Blue Box**. 12581 likes · 46 talking about this. TV Show.

_Facebook, stupid_

Waiting for a Crazy **Man** with a **Blue Box** on Pinterest

kacy826/waiting-for-a-crazy-**man**-with-a-**blue**-**box**/

o

o

o

Pins about Waiting for a Crazy **Man** with a **Blue Box** hand-picked by Pinner Kate Rottman | See more about tardis, doctor who and river songs.

_Don't know what that is. _

"John what Pinterest?" Sherlock yelled even though John was right behind him. John being used to it replied quite calmly.

"It's this website where people have a topic and can add photos to this topic. Or well, something like that. "

Doctor **Blue Box**

doctor-**blue**-**box**. /

o

o

o

Mar 26, 2014 - Who is this **man**. ... DOCTOR WHO? Have you seen this **man**? Have you seen this strange **Blue Box**? Who is he? [Read Full story] Comments ...

Hmmm…. Seems interesting.

Sherlock clicked on the website link and started reading what was on the website. He then scrolled through the options and went with the earliest submission; 2010. That's when the man with the leather jacket had the box. In bold blue text it said **DOCTOR WHO?**

_Huh… _Sherlock thought _he must be called DOCTOR, weird. _After about 16 hours of research, Sherlock threw the laptop onto the couch then walked to the bulletin board within seconds. Looked at something that only he knew of what it was then walked quickly out the door. John sighing heavily while getting out of the lounge chair, then running after Sherlock to catch up with him.

Running a few blocks John managed to catch up with Sherlock.

"Where are we going?" John asked while catching his breath.

"Why are you asking such a stupid question?" Sherlock said quite rudely to his friend John.

"Err…" John mumbled not knowing quite what to say "Because I want to know where we are going."

"John, what is wrong with your puny mind. I have already told you this." Sherlock says to John causing John to stop walking to process what Sherlock said. Realising Sherlock carried on walking John once again ran up to Sherlock to catch up.

"Umm… Sherlock you haven't told me where we're going" John says unsure of his best friends sanity.

"Really? You weren't there? Oops. Well we are going to the last place the Doctor was." Sherlock as if it were more obvious then the Earth rotating around the Sun.

"And… who's the Doctor?" John said now really questioning whether or not Sherlock needs to be sent to a mental institute even more then he usually needs to be.

"Really John? Use your brain. It is the bowtie man" and with that John stopped asking questions and they walked quickly and silently to a grassy park. Where they saw the blue box disappear.

"No! For GODS SAKE! And we were SO close!" Sherlock got pretty mad and stormed back to 221B Baker Street.

After a 10 minute walk Sherlock collapsed on the couch and started to sulk. While John sat down smirking and picked up the newspaper to start reading.

"Maybe you right John, maybe I should give up my case of the bowtie man" Sherlock said in a whiney voice. This only making John's smirk grow.

Sherlock could practically feel the Pride radiating off John. But he didn't let it get to him. Even though he didn't want John to win but he couldn't find any other option until both Sherlock and John heard someone knock on the door. John and Sherlock looked at each other and Sherlock frown turned in to a less of a frown.

**Hay guys,**

**This is my first fan fiction so don't murder me if it is not as good as it could be.**

**My grammar is not always perfect but I hate it when it's not so hopefully it will be perfect! Please tell me when it's not. **

**I will try to update frequently and I will try to either have no authors notes or VERY short ones. Enjoy.**

**~Grace**


End file.
